Croconaw
|} Croconaw (Japanese: アリゲイツ Alligates) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 18 and evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Croconaw is a medium-sized, bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with a blue and yellow body. Croconaw has three clusters of red spikes on its body: one with three points on its head like a crest, one with two points on its back, and a diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Black markings surround its red eyes. Its lower jaw is yellow and pronounced, and its chest has an asymmetrical, yellow pattern resembling a spotted animal skin. Although Croconaw has been described as always having forty-eight fangs lining its mouth, only six are discernible with four visible when the mouth is closed. It is capable of regrowing lost fangs. Its teeth are positioned like barbed fishing hooks and are impossible to pull out with ordinary strength. Croconaw can rarely be found . In the anime Major appearances Wani-Wani owned a Croconaw named Wani-Wani that was used in a fair few battles as well as against Attila and Hun. As revealed in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, it became a Feraligatr. Khoury's Croconaw Khoury's evolved in Bagged Then Tagged! during a Tag Battle against Ash's Monferno and Dawn's Cyndaquil alongside 's . Other Ranger Mason, a Forest Ranger of Mt. Silver, had a Croconaw in Mother Of All Battles. A Croconaw was used by one of two twin brothers in The Champ Twins! in a battle against Ash and . The other twin used . A Croconaw appeared in The Pirates of Decolore!. It was shown in a flashback that Croconaw's Trainer had abandoned the Big Jaw Pokémon complaining that he lost another Gym battle because of Croconaw. Croconaw seemed to be the leader of the pirates. After losing in a Double Battle between Ash, , and , Croconaw and the other pirates stopped stealing and joined Officer Jenny's coast guard after apologizing to everybody they stole from. Minor appearances In the beginning of Celebi: Voice of the Forest, battled against a Pokémon Trainer who had a Croconaw. A Croconaw appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Croconaw made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . A Croconaw appeared in Camping It Up!. Pokédex entries . It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly.}} . Once it bites down on something, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. But new fangs grow back quickly.}} , , , and .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, 's Totodile evolves into a Croconaw in Totodile Rock, which then becomes a with the other two starters whilst fighting the powerful, angry of the Whirl Islands. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, starts with a Totodile that later evolves into a Croconaw. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure, Jō owned a Totodile that evolved into Croconaw, and then into Feraligatr. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Huge Storage 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sophian Road, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 437}} |area=Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=159 |name2=Croconaw |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=160 |name3=Feraligatr |type1-3=Water }} Sprites Trivia Origin Croconaw is based on a . Also, the head spikes and the pattern on the chest seem to be based on the wild hair and animal-skin cloth worn by . Name origin Croconaw is a combination of '' and gnaw, though it may also involve maw or jaw. Alligates is derived from . In other languages |fr=Crocrodil|frmeaning=From crocodile and |es=Croconaw|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tyracroc|demeaning=From and |it=Croconaw|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=엘리게이 Elligei|komeaning=From alligator |zh_yue=藍鱷 Làahm'ngohk|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Blue " |zh_cmn=藍鱷 / 蓝鳄 Lán'è ''|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Blue " |hi=क्रोकोनव ''Croconaw|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кроконав Krokonav|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Silver's Croconaw * Khoury's Croconaw * Wani-Wani * Gold's Croconaw * Jō's Croconaw Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Tyracroc fr:Crocrodil it:Croconaw ja:アリゲイツ pl:Croconaw zh:蓝鳄